Spinner of Dreams
by TriniAngel4eva
Summary: Sixth year of Hogwarts is starting and everyone is returning. Draco has many things on his mind, including his father’s wish of him becoming a death eater. Rest of summary inside. COMPLETED!
1. Thoughts and Wishes

A/N: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!  
  
SUMMARY: Sixth year of Hogwarts is starting and everyone is returning. Draco has many things on his mind, including his father's wish of him becoming a death eater. When his father threatens to disown him, who is there to comfort him? Strange enough, it's young Ginny Weasley.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THOUGHTS AND WISHES  
  
September first came along quickly. It was a scorching summer but for many, they couldn't wait for it to be over. Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with commotion. It was almost 11:00 and the students started to board the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Ron, you're going to get a stomachache if you eat all those sweets!" screamed Hermione as they boarded the train.  
  
"Sod off!" said Ron, "You're not my mum!" Stuffing yet more sweets into his mouth.  
  
"Eh, Ron! Don't let me have to tell mum how you're behaving!" yelled Ginny. Ginny was starting her fifth year at Hogwarts while the others were starting their sixth.  
  
Both Ginny and Hermione let out a sigh seeing as Ron paid them no attention at all. They took their seats next to Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Angelina, Fred, George, Parvati, Lavender, and Ron AKA The Human Food Disposal. As they all sat and the last of the students were boarded, the train started to move. They all watched in amazement as sweet after sweet was engulfed into the endless black hole that was Ron's mouth.  
  
"Watch out Ron! You don't want to lose that chiseled body of yours!" joked Fred.  
  
"My own brother laughs at my pity," said Ron angrily, "You know mum kept me away from sweets because of that Doomsday Dentist visit!" Ginny just rolled her eyes upwards and thought to her self.  
  
On the other side of the moving train, Draco Malfoy was having his own problems. He was away for the summer and decided to come home early, but that was a mistake. Not only was his father seriously abusing his mother, but also he kept on badgering him to become a death eater.  
  
'Why can't thoughts be notebook paper, so I can rip them out and throw them away?' he thought to himself.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stood there like statues in the private compartment.  
  
"Do you want something to eat?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Listen you two idiotic buffoons! I don't want anything! Just go away!" He shouted.  
  
With that, Crabbe and Goyle were gone. Draco was finally alone with his thoughts. He took out a letter his father gave him before he went to school. It read; 'Boy,  
You are a Malfoy and you will act like one! If you don't become a Death Eater, there will be serious repercussions. Also, I know I can't erase what you saw me doing to your mother, but if you forget in time, there will be an increase in your bank account.  
- Father'  
  
With the letter, he received a check for Gingnott's Bank; his father had deposited a great amount of money into his account. He looked at the last word of the letter, 'Father. What type of man will call himself a father when he hurts the people he was vowed to love?' Draco thought. At that moment, his thoughts were disturbed. He turned to the door and saw that the person who entered was Pansy Parkinson. He stuffed the letter into his bag and watched as she walked towards him and sat next to him, trying to massage his neck.  
  
"What's the matter, baby", she said trying to sound sexy.  
  
"Listen you whore! Like I told those other buffoons, LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled.  
  
With an angry huff, Pansy left. 'What a slut!' he thought. He was alone again. His thoughts drifted from his grief to his love life. He was currently with nobody. All the Slytherin girls swooned over him seeing as during the years, he had metamorphosed into some gorgeous being. His silver blonde hair glistened in the sun as he leaned his head on the window. He closed his eyes and tried to picture his perfect girl. He once again heard the compartment door open.  
  
"I thought I told you Pansy! Leave me alone!" he yelled without opening his eyes. When he opened his eyes and looked at the door, the girl there wasn't Pansy, but it was Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Oh I'm so very sorry," she said sheepishly, "I thought this was an empty compartment".  
  
"That's okay Weasley", he said smirking, "Come sit, I don't bite." He looked at the red head as she came to sit next to him. She also had transformed. She was no longer the little Weasley girl that wasn't noticed but now an elegant lady with red hair. Even though she had her robe on, he could see she had a black lace top with a short red plaid skirt.  
  
"You know I have a first name?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah but I call your brother Weasley, why not you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because I am not my brother, and plus I'm not a Human Food Disposal, he's eating everything in sight!"  
  
"Probably he should join up with Crabbe and Goyle", he said sniggering. It also made Ginny laugh. 'Wow!' he thought. 'She's very pretty, wait! That's a Weasley! What am I saying?'  
  
Ginny looked at him and thought, 'Damn! He's hot!' He had on a black crew neck sweater and black jeans. His storm gray eyes reflected the sun and hi hair looked more silvery than blonde in the sun. There was an awkward silence. Draco saw that she had a book on her lap.  
  
"Spinner of Dreams?" he asked.  
  
Ginny looked confused and then looked at her lap. "Oh yeah, I've been reading it. It's Hermione's, one of her favorites even though it's Muggle", she said looking into his gaze.  
  
At that moment, with a fling of the compartment door, came in Pansy with a rage. Her fists clenched. Draco got up and stood like she couldn't do anything.  
  
"This is for calling me a whore, you son of a bitch!" she said furiously.  
  
With that, she swung her arm and gave Draco one punch in his mouth knocking him to the ground. She turned, gave Ginny a sneer and left out the door.  
  
"Oh my! Are you okay?" said Ginny with much concern. She went towards him and took out her wand. She conjured up some anesthetic to clean the wound on his lip. He cringed when she applied it to him. She gave him a napkin to hold down for a while. After, she said a spell and got rid of the wound. Draco stood up and helped Ginny get to her feet. All of a sudden the train seemed to pull of with more speed and Ginny stumbled right into Draco's arms. Draco seemed to hug her. She looked up at him, and she turned pink and ran out of the compartment and met up with the rest.  
  
Draco just smiled and looked back at the seat. There was her book. He picked it up and saw the tasseled bookmark. He sat down and began to read it for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. He thought of her periodically, wishing that she would of stayed longer in his embrace, remembering her touch and smell. He continued on reading the book.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey! Hope you like chapter one. Chapter two will be here soon. Please read and review!  
  
~*TriniAngel4eva*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Is it True?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
CHAPTER TWO: IS IT TRUE?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco awoke from the most amazing dream, seeing as he was still in the Hogwarts Express. His dream was filled with his happiest memories and the certain event that had just occurred. He dreamed what would have happened if she hadn't ran away. He wished he would have said something other than just smiling at her, but he was frozen as if she was some sort of angel in his arms. But then again, why was he thinking this? Was he in love with a Weasley?  
  
He looked down on his lap and saw that he still had her book. He hadn't removed the bookmark but he was reading it. He had finished the book and it looks as if he had fell asleep at the last page. It was a wonderful story and he could picture him and her as the main characters going through the same obstacles of the story. He would always go back and forth looking at her bookmark. It was a blue tasseled one with her name in baby blue and at the side; it looked like her name in both Chinese and Hindi.  
  
'Her eyes are beautiful', he thought, 'Deep brown with a tint of burgundy, like a fine bourbon'. He didn't care now, he knew he liked her and nobody was going to stop him from getting closer to her.  
  
On the other side of the train, Ginny sat in the booth with the others. They all laughed and joked. Ron had finally stopped eating. Ginny sat there very quiet recapping and thinking of what had happened.  
  
"Hello. Is anyone in there?" joked Harry waving his hand in front of Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I'm in my own world right now", she said. Ginny looked around and saw that Hermione was staring at her. She knew Hermione would know.  
  
"Umm, I think you guys should start putting on your robes now, we should be arriving soon", said Angelina. As she said that, the train was passing the forest and a sign that said, "Welcome to Hogsmeade". Ginny was still quiet and was thinking to herself, 'Do I like Draco? I mean he has changed his appearance but what about his attitude? I don't want to be known as being superficial. Hell, that'll be like me being Pansy!'  
  
In a couple of minutes the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station. Everyone started to pour out. Ginny was the only one left in the booth, she was gathering her things, but she couldn't find one thing. Where was Hermione's book? 'Oh! Hermione's going to kill me!' she thought. Then she remembered. 'Oh no! I left it in Draco's compartment!' She ran towards the back of the train and into Draco's compartment, whose door was strangely still left open.  
  
She looked at the seat where she sat. The book wasn't there!  
  
'Where can it be? Oh God!' she thought.  
  
"Looking for something?" said a low voice from behind her. It sent a chill up her spine and she stood.  
  
"Uh-umm-er-I-I was just l-looking for m-my book", she said nervously as she turned around. It was Draco with her book in his hand.  
  
"Oh, you mean this book?" he asked trying to be smart.  
  
"Come on Malfoy! I got to go. That's not my book, its Hermione's!" she said approaching him.  
  
"You know I have a first name", he said mimicking her.  
  
"Okay, Draco, can I please have my book back?" she asked. She tried to grab it out of his hand but he was taller than him so he stretched up high.  
  
Without warning, Draco's other arm pulled her closer around her waist.  
  
"If you want your friend's book back, you have to do one thing", he said slyly with his trademark smirk.  
  
"And what is that?" she asked nervously.  
  
He lowered his other arm around to her waist and lowered his head to her lips and kissed her.  
  
'Oh my Merlin! Is this actually happening?' she thought. He pulled back a little and was grinning at her. He had the book in his hand and gave it to her.  
  
"That was all I wanted", he said still with his arms around her waist.  
  
With that, Ginny didn't know what came over her, Ginny pulled on the collar of his sweater and kissed him hard on the lips. The kiss deepened and she could feel his hand go up the back of her blouse under her robe.  
  
"Ginny! Where are you?" said a voice. Ginny broke the kiss and then looked at Draco and then ran again. Draco just looked at her as she walked away from something he knew they both wanted. Ginny grabbed her stuff and went through the exit. The person who was calling her was Ron.  
  
"What took you?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh I couldn't find my book, but I found it under my seat", she lied.  
  
"Hermione's looking for you, she wants you to sit with her in the boat to Hogwarts", said Harry who was smiling at her. Ginny knew she was REALLY over Harry now.  
  
"Oh where is she?" she asked. Harry pointed her to the direction and she left.  
  
"There you are" said Hermione when Ginny caught up. "What's up?"  
  
'Oh, Draco just kissed me and it was the most amazing thing ever!' she thought but all she said was, "Oh nothing".  
  
"Let's catch a boat and be on our way", said Hermione.  
  
They caught a boat, which could fit four so they both invited Parvati and Lavender to go with them. Hermione and Lavender rowed while Ginny and Parvati held out the lights. Ginny was in the back. She saw many other people she knew. She saw a boat with Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus, and another with Neville and three others from Hufflepuff.  
  
But there was one boat in particular that passed by. It had Crabbe, Goyle, a boy she didn't know and Draco. Draco looked at her but she averted her gaze at the other boats.  
  
They finally arrived at Hogwarts and were going in. The first years were coming in so they had to move quickly. In the Great Hall, they saw the four long tables with gold tables and goblets. There were banners for the houses and on the stage there was the table for the staff. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry sat together with the others. As they sat, the first years came in. The usual ritual carried on. Ginny could feel as if someone was staring at her. She looked at the Slytherin table and saw the Draco had just averted his eyes. The sorting was over and the rules were said. Dumbledore had also called four names on stage.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Justin Flintch-Fletchy (A/N however you spell it) and Draco Malfoy, please come on stage", said Dumbledore.  
  
As they went up on stage, everyone was looking at them.  
  
"I will like to introduce you to our new prefects!" said Dumbledore with great cheer in his voice.  
  
Everyone clapped for them. Ginny clapped and clapped but when she saw Draco, she turned pink.  
  
"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" he said.  
  
With that an enormous banquet was in front of them. Everyone dug in, they were all hungry. Ron also took heaping plates as if he didn't eat for days. Ginny knew sooner or later Ron would throw up.  
  
Soon the feast was over and they all went to their common rooms. Hermione said the new password ('Ambiguous') and the portrait swung open.  
  
Ginny put all her stuff in the room where she shared with some other fifth years. It was night so she changed into flannel pajamas and took the 'Spinner of Dreams' with her to the common room. There she saw Hermione.  
  
"Hey", said Hermione. "Hey" she replied.  
  
"Oh do you like the book?" asked Hermione  
  
"It's good so far!" said Ginny.  
  
She was coming down the stairs and had tripped on the carpet. The book had fell on the ground. Hermione ran and picked up the book and then helped up Ginny.  
  
"Thanks", said Ginny.  
  
"You're Welcome," said Hermione reading a note, "Look what fell out of the book".  
  
Ginny took the note and read it,  
  
'Dear Ginny,  
Wow! You have great taste in books. I read it. You had left it in my compartment when you left. Why did you run? Did I scare you? If I did I am sorry, I didn't mean to. Well, if you wish, we can go out one day to Hogsmeade, have dinner, you know that sort of thing. Well, I'll be looking forward to your answer. Later.  
- Draco'  
  
Hermione just stared at Ginny. Ginny looked back and was scared.  
  
"What is this all about?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Well-er-I sort of started talking to him on the train and I had left your book in his private compartment. I didn't know why he did it but when I came back he kissed me", said Ginny spilling her heart out, crying freely.  
  
"Do you like him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's the thing! Everyone sees him as the bad boy Slytherin, but deeply he's a nice guy", she said whimpering, "Please don't tell Ron or Harry, they'll want to massacre him!"  
  
"Don't worry, don't cry. If you like him there's no problem. I'll try and do my best in keeping Ron and Harry busy", said Hermione trying to comfort Ginny.  
  
On the other side of Hogwarts, in the Slytherin prefects bedroom, Draco stood on the balcony.  
  
'I hope she got the note', he thought, 'and I hope she says yes'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Hope you like it. School's starting for me soon so if I don't write in time, you guys know why. Read and Review. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Changing Views

A/N: Before I start this next chapter, I will like to say how happy I am for getting your views on my story. This is currently my second fanfic (first being "The Necklace"). For those who weren't able to read the second chapter and thought Ginny should have been more concerned for Draco, but I could see that it was my fault in not making it seem that way, but hey, not everyone's perfect. I hope to see more reviews. School's coming up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER THREE: CHANGING VIEWS  
  
Draco lied in his new prefect bedroom, all by himself staring out of the balcony into the night sky. He watched as every glistening star twinkled and then he thought of Ginny's eyes. He walked slowly to his bed and went under the covers.  
  
Across Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor tower, after crying her eyes out, Ginny finally made her decision.  
  
"I think I want to go", she said humble to Hermione. Hermione nodded and smiled at her.  
  
"Just make sure he doesn't do anything to you that you'll regret", Hermione said, "Well, its time for bed so get yourself upstairs". Ginny smiled, took the book and note and went upstairs.  
  
As Ginny walked up the stairs, she thought to herself, 'what am I doing? One time I hate him but not as much as Ron, but now I don't know how I'm feeling'. She finally arrived at her room. She looked at the letter again. 'He has such a nice handwriting, for a boy. Probably Ron should take lessons', she thought. She put the book and the note on her nightstand and went under the covers.  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke early before the rest in her room. She looked around and saw everyone was still snoring. She got out from under her bed, grabbed her towel and went to take a shower. She was done in ten minutes and changed into her Gryffindor uniform and robes.  
  
On the other side, in Slytherin, Draco was just finished getting dressed. 'I really hope she got that note', he thought. He was looking forward to her answer and really did hope it was a yes. But then he thought to himself, 'Am I getting soft? What am I feeling? I guess I really like that Weas-Ginny after all'. He grinned as he looked at himself but on the Slytherin robe and was off to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
Ginny walked out the portrait hole and went down the corridor. She was feeling extra floaty today. Feeling as she could fly away into a cloud and stay there, but she had a day full of classes. She looked at her new program card and saw that after Transfiguration, she had double Potions, with SLYTHERIN! 'Oh Merlin! I don't really know what to tell him!' she thought.  
  
She was concentrating so hard on her program card; she didn't notice a person in front of her. She collided with the person, knocking her head into the chest of the person.  
  
"I'm pretty tired of bumping into things and falling down!" she said angrily.  
  
"So look up once and a while", said a voice. Ginny looked up and it was Draco, smiling and holding out his hand to help her up. She got up and was blushing.  
  
"Did you get my note?" he said in a low voice.  
  
"Ummm, yeah I did", she said blushing ever so furiously.  
  
"So well, what's your answer?" he said patiently awaiting her answer.  
  
Ginny looked up into his smoky gray eyes and started to build up enough courage.  
  
"Yes, I would love to go with you", she said.  
  
He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Okay, now get to class and stop bumping into things especially good looking boys!" he said with a grin.  
  
"You're full of yourself, you know that", Ginny said smiling.  
  
Ginny felt so proud and excited. She was so happy; it was if she floated on air. She finally got to Transfiguration and took her seat in between Ron and Hermione. She couldn't keep her head out of the clouds. They were supposed to change and iron into an armadillo but she couldn't get the plug to change into a tail.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Hermione in a low tone.  
  
"Oh-er-I'm sorry", said Ginny.  
  
"What's up that you can't transfigure an iron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I told Draco yes", she said happily.  
  
"Oh my Merlin! So when are you guys going out?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I guess like the letter said, the next time we get to go to Hogsmeade", said Ginny.  
  
"Well, you know that's next weekend?" asked Hermione, "Does he know?"  
  
"I guess all the prefects know, but I'll ask him. We have Potions together next".  
  
Transfiguration was over and Professor McGonagall gave Ginny extra homework for not paying attention. She now had to go to the Dungeons for Potions. This year compared to others, Ginny felt as if she was wanted and she was happy for that feeling.  
  
She finally arrived at the Dungeon and took her seat. When she took her seat she saw that on her desk had a single glass rose encircled with two living roses. There was a card on it. As she went to pick it up, some one grabbed it from her before she could get it.  
  
"What's all this, then?" questioned Ron as he opened the card. He read it and then looked angrily at Ginny. "What are you doing with Malfoy, huh? Fraternizing with the enemy?" Ron yelled.  
  
At that moment, Draco walked in and saw that Ginny got his present but wasn't the first one to read the card. Ron walked up to him in such anger.  
  
"Listen you", he said, "Stay away from my sister!"  
  
"Weasley, you need to get a life! All I did was send her a gift. Is that a problem?" said Draco, being smart.  
  
"What's all this hubbub?" said a familiar voice. It was Snape. "Weasley, Malfoy, please take your seats. Weasley, if you don't want points taken away, I suggest you give Ms Weasley what's rightfully hers".  
  
Ron gave Ginny back the card and eyed her hard. He did the same at Malfoy as they took their seats. "Ms Weasley, please put away the ridiculous arrangement away, NOW!" bellowed Snape.  
  
Ginny did just that. In her notebook she wrote a little letter to Draco,  
  
'Draco,  
Sorry about that. Ron can be a bit-well-overprotective. He's got to understand, I'm not a little girl anymore. I loved the roses and I'll read the card at lunch. Something gives me a hunch; Ron won't want to speak with me.  
~ Ginny'  
  
With that, she muttered a spell under her breath and the note disappeared from her notebook and appeared in Draco's. She saw he read it and gave her a slight smirk. Her cheeks grew pink. She saw a message appear in her book,  
  
'Gin,  
I hope we have a fun time at Hogsmeade. Next weekend, meet me at the front door and we'll leave together.  
-Draco'  
  
She looked up and nodded her head but then was interrupted by a bellowing voice.  
  
"Ms Weasley, would you like to tell the rest of the class what happens if you mix Dragonweed with oxenberry?" Ginny just nodded. "I thought so, ten points from Gryffindor". Ginny looked down at her notebook. 'Sorry' appeared in her book. She looked over at Draco and smiled.  
  
Finally the dreaded Potions class was over and they had lunch. Ginny arrived in the Great Hall seeing Hermione waving at her. She rushed over and showed her the roses that Draco gave her, but she had to hurry and put them away because Ron arrived with Harry.  
  
"What exactly are you doing with Draco Malfoy, out of all people?" he yelled at her.  
  
"Don't you think you're overreacting, Ron?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"No, I'm not! He's the enemy! Do you remember what his father did to you in your first year?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes I know!" said Ginny with tears in her eyes, "He's not his father and I'm not a little girl! Why do you insist on patronizing me?" She was in full tears.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "You agree with me, don't you?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I think she's right. She's old enough now and you shouldn't be smothering her like that", said Harry.  
  
Ron turned to Hermione who was trying to make Ginny stop crying.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. The thing is I don't want anyone, especially him, to hurt you. You're old enough, I'll leave it to you", said Ron in a solemn tone.  
  
Ginny had stopped crying and was smiling.  
  
"Now at least I could read his note", she said. She went in her bag, took out the roses and then the card.  
  
'They say a rose is the eternal symbol of love,  
but this eternal symbol wilts and dies.  
This glass rose is a symbol,  
That will show our love will never do that.  
  
Meet me September 9th, the time we'll go to Hogsmeade'.  
  
She looked up and as everyone could plainly see, she was lovestrucked. 


	4. Date Night

A/N: I want to thank everyone that reviewed and gave me tips. I don't really know all the concepts to the Harry Potter schooling and more. So I thank you once again that you pointed it out. Also, sorry that I took long to write the fourth chapter, I was at Six Flags. Well read and enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: DATE NIGHT  
  
"OH MY! HOW SWEET IS THAT?" screamed Hermione. Ginny was still without words and couldn't believe this came from a Malfoy, but shrugged it of and looked back at Ron.  
  
"You know I still don't approve", said Ron, "So don't do anything stupid!"  
  
"Okay", said Ginny and then turned to Hermione, "Today's the second, I have one week to get everything ready, but I have no idea what to do".  
  
"Don't worry, after all the classes, we'll go through your closet and pick out a really nice outfit", said Hermione starting to eat.  
  
Ginny couldn't eat but to help think of that eventful day.  
  
"I'm going to the library, I'm not hungry", she said.  
  
"Okay", they all said. Ron was still giving her a crossed look, but Hermione kicked him from under the table.  
  
Ginny went to the library all flustered and a hint of pink on her cheeks. She had her extra homework to finish. 'Why didn't I pay attention in class', she thought.  
  
She sat at an empty table and took out her books, quills, and parchment. She began to do her work when somebody pulled up a chair next to her. She looked over and it was Draco.  
  
"Hey', he said, "Has your brother loosened up now?"  
  
"Yeah, I had to do a lot of pleading, but I guess he's okay with it, but he still doesn't trust you", she said.  
  
Draco smiled and took his stuff out his bag; a stray piece of paper flew on to Ginny's parchment.  
  
"What's this?" she asked looking puzzled at the paper. Draco pulled it away.  
  
"It's nothing", he said looking paler than ever but he knew it was the note from his father and he really didn't want her seeing it. "Do you need help? I could especially help you with your Potions homework", he said now smiling.  
  
"No that's okay, I'm almost done anyway", she replied looking pink in the cheeks, "I really love the roses you sent, they were beautiful, but you really don't have to get me anything".  
  
"I want to, other than my mother, you are the only people who can see me as who I am and not some stupid Slytherin", he said proudly.  
  
"But what about your father?" she asked.  
  
"If you're implying about what he did the your first year."  
  
"No, I'm just asking if he considers you more like your mother", she said quickly.  
  
Draco just looked at her and said, "My father.he's well.not important to me in a sense of dealing with my life".  
  
"Dealing with your life?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. All I care at the moment is you", said Draco with a smirk.  
  
Ginny just blushed and started to pack her stuff. "I have Charms next and then one more class, I guess I'll see you sometime around and I can't wait to go to Hogsmeade".  
  
"Me too", said Draco bending his head towards Ginny. His lips brushed over hers and the he kissed her passionately. The kiss deepened, but then she heard someone say, "AHEM!"  
  
Draco and Ginny pulled away to see Harry staring at them both. Ginny was embarrassed. Harry gave her a sympathetic look as she walked away.  
  
"Okay, Malfoy, what do you want from Ginny?" asked Harry angrily.  
  
"What is it your business, Potter? All I really want is her!" yelled Draco.  
  
"Ron still doesn't trust you for shit and he's just doing this to keep Ginny happy!"  
  
Draco smirked, "Happy? Ginny's not happy with how Ron's been treating her!" He packed his things and left. Harry stood there and watched his every step.  
  
The days passed by quickly and the eventful day arrived.  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God! What am I to wear?" Ginny asked Hermione after their last class.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a special present just for you", said Hermione.  
  
They went to the portrait hole, said the password and went through. There they saw Harry and Ron staring right at Ginny.  
  
"Hope you have fun with that snake", said Ron angrily.  
  
"Why do you like to spoil everybody's fun?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Fun, what fun? She's going out with the enemy!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Stop over reacting Ron", said Harry calmly, "I thought you agreed to let her go".  
  
"See that's what I like about Harry, he's reasonable," said Ginny.  
  
"Let's go," said Hermione to Ginny.  
  
They walked to the Girls' dormitories. Hermione carried Ginny to her room and searched in her closet. When she was finished searching Hermione had taken out two gift boxes.  
  
"I got you these over the summer, but I wasn't able to send it to you and on the train, they were in my trunk", she said.  
  
Ginny looked at the boxes in awe and then opened them. One of the boxes had a complete outfit. There was a crème colored peasant top with a black corduroy pants. There was a brown beaded necklace with it and a beautiful embroider brown belt with the fringe that hangs at the side. In the second box had a pair of beautiful dark brown-strapped sandals. Ginny was going to cry.  
  
"Oh my God! Thank you so much! You are truly a great friend", she said with fresh tears.  
  
"You're welcome", said Hermione hugging Ginny, "Well go on and change, you only have an hour left".  
  
With that Ginny left to change her clothes. On the other side of Hogwarts, Draco was in his bedroom also getting prepared. From his closet he took out a forest green ribbed sweater with black pants. He also took out a pair of dressing shoes and the letter his father gave him.  
  
'Repercussions? Ha! Repercussion this" he thought as he tore up the letter.  
  
With that he started to change his clothes.  
  
It was almost time and Ginny was finally done. She came out into the common room where Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess. Ron looked up and was surprised to see that the girl in front of him was Ginny. Harry then also looked up.  
  
"Wow you look amazing!" said Ron.  
  
"Well you have to thank Hermione, she got me the outfit", she said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to blame her if Draco can't stop looking at you", said Ron joking.  
  
"I got to go now," she said giving Ron a sisterly kiss, "See you later".  
  
Ginny walked out the portrait hole and down the corridor. She felt like hundreds of eyes seemed to just stare at her. She arrived at the main entrance and saw Draco. He was dressed so handsomely and his hair seemed to shine in the light. He looked over and came towards her.  
  
"Wow! You look amazing!" said Draco. 'She looks better than amazing', he thought. He looked at her hair that was left open with a dark brown hair band. Her face seemed to be glowing. She had a tinge of eye shadow that brought out her brown eyes and some lip-gloss. Her figure looked so good in her outfit, her just wanted to hold her tightly.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself", said Ginny admiring his smoke gray eyes.  
  
"Well, your carriage awaits you Milady", said Draco with a smirk.  
  
Ginny followed him outside to see the most beautiful carriage with flowers. The horses were also magnificent.  
  
"My Merlin, you didn't have to do all of this", said Ginny.  
  
"I wanted to", said Draco as he gave her a peck on the cheek. Ginny blushed and followed Draco into the carriage. The carriage started to move and they embarked on the first part of their date.  
  
After a half and hour, they finally arrived at Hogsmeade.  
  
Draco came out of the carriage and helped Ginny out.  
  
"So where do we go?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well it's a surprise, I'll have to blindfold you", he said.  
  
"Blindfold?" she asked  
  
"Don't worry I won't do anything to you", he said. "Okay", Ginny said hesitantly.  
  
Draco draped over the blindfold over her eyes and tied it by the nape of her neck. Ginny was feeling kind of weird. She didn't know where they were going. They have been walking for a couple of minutes when Draco finally removed the blindfold.  
  
"Okay love, we're here", he said in a low voice.  
  
Ginny looked around and saw a gazebo with a table with food and a string quartet. It was near a river with a gondolier. Ginny was just amazed.  
  
"Wow! You don't have to do all of this!" said Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry", he said in a low voice.  
  
"I don't want to seem superficial", she said.  
  
"Don't worry you will never be a Pansy!" he said joking, "Let's go eat".  
  
Draco led her to the gazebo that had tons of flowers vining over it. It was placed in the most beautiful spot where they could see the sunset by the river. On the table had rose petals over it and plated on top. There were so much of her favorite foods and some she could see was Draco's. He pulled out her seat and she sat down. With a swish of his arms, candles appeared floating and they were lit.  
  
"My God! It's so beautiful", she said admiring everything around her.  
  
"Not as beautiful like you", he said leaning over to kiss her. Their kiss deepened and then they pulled away to eat.  
  
They talked and joked about many things. Draco tried to avoid the subject of his family especially his father. Ginny was amazed with him and with how he was able to do all of this.  
  
After their dinner, Draco appointed her to the gondolier. They sat in the little hut watching the sunset and the stars come out.  
  
"Your eyes look like the sun when it sets", he said in her ear.  
  
Ginny just blushed and loved being within his embrace. Draco could feel her steady breathing. He led his finger, slightly tickling her, up her back, around her neck and to her jaw line. She turned to look at him, and saw his beautiful eyes. Draco started to bend his neck towards her neck and led a row of kisses to her mouth. She was in heaven and never wants the day to end. The stars sparkled over them as they had their moment of bliss. They stopped for a while and watched the sparkling stars above them. Ginny felt drowsy and fell asleep on Draco, her head fitting snuggly under his chin. This was definitely bliss. 


	5. Havoc

A/N: Thank you once again for the replies. I will like to say sorry once again if I don't write the next chapter on time. I've been back to school shopping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: HAVOC  
  
Ginny and Draco came back to Hogwarts late that evening. It had been the most magical night she had ever had. She was never loved that much by a person who was neither family nor friend. Ginny seemed to float on air when she arrived at Hogwarts. The finally arrived at the main entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
"Draco, you really know how to treat a girl", Ginny said in a low voice.  
  
"Not any girl, just you", said Draco leaning in for a kiss. It was short yet passionate and sweet kiss.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," was the only thing Ginny was able to say.  
  
Draco smirked as he watched her climb up the stairs. He recapped the events of the day and he too wished it never ended.  
  
Draco returned to his common room to see Pansy there, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Draco and Ginny, sitting in a tree, F-U-," she was stopped by Draco.  
  
"What is your problem, you ungrateful bitch?" he yelled at her.  
  
"I don't have a problem, it will be your father who will have the problem", she said grinning holding up the letter Draco got from his father.  
  
"I thought I threw that out!" he hissed.  
  
"Well you thought wrong. Wouldn't it be funny if your father heard about your date with that Weasel?" she asked smirking.  
  
"I frankly don't care! Let him know about Ginny! I love her and that's all that matters!"  
  
"Well, we'll see. News travels fast".  
  
"I wish I could turn you into a frog but that would disgrace that whole species", he said eyeing her hardly.  
  
She finally left and went to her dorm. 'What does she know, that bitch?' he thought.  
  
He found a letter that was addressed to him. He opened it and found a piece of paper with an address;  
  
'185 Precise Road Hogsmeade, England (A/N Don't know don't care.)  
  
--Your repercussion will start sooner than you think.'  
  
He looked confused. 'What's this address for?' he thought. He memorized it and kept it in his head.  
  
The next morning, Draco awoke to a cloudy and gray day. He dressed and went down to the Great Hall. He left a love note on Ginny's plate and went to sit at his regular seat. Later he saw Ginny walk in, not even looking up at him. She sat down and read the letter. Without another thought, she crumpled it up and threw it into the air where it busted into flames.  
  
'Huh?' he thought.  
  
After he saw Hermione walk in and give him an icy stare. What did he do?  
  
Later that day while walking to Transfiguration, he was hit in the back of the head and pinned into a corner.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you!" yelled Ron.  
  
"Weasel, are you out of your mind?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Don't play with me Malfoy! We all saw!"  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
With that, Ron swung his fist into Draco's mouth. Within seconds, both boys were on the ground fighting for their lives. They were at each other's throats, when McGonagall entered.  
  
"Weasley, Malfoy!" she yelled. She pulled them apart, deducted 5 points from each houses and sent them to the hospital wing. Draco had a black eye, scratches, and a bleeding lip (A/N Sounds familiar?).  
  
After that one class, Hermione, Harry and Ginny went to see Ron. Ro was in a bed across from Draco. Ron had suffered a twisted arm and a dislocated kneecap.  
  
"My God! Are you okay?" asked Hermione. Ron just gave her a look and turned to the whimpering Ginny.  
  
"This is all my fault! I shouldn't have been dating that ferret!" cried Ginny.  
  
Draco had heard that and that statement pained him more than his injury.  
  
"Don't cry, I'll be out soon", said Ron trying to comfort her.  
  
"You're tough, don't forget the slug incident", joked Harry. Ron gave a forced laugh. Harry and Hermione left the hospital wing but Ginny stayed and read him a chapter from the 'Spinner of Dreams'. He had fallen asleep during her reading. She got up to close the curtains around his bed.  
  
"Please don't stop. Continue", said a voice. She looked across the room and saw it was Draco. She didn't pay him any attention. She closed the last curtain, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that Draco had gotten out of his bed.  
  
"Go to hell!" she said angrily.  
  
"I'm all ready there. Why aren't you talking to me?" he asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask Pansy, your sweetheart, your lover girl?" she said even more angrily.  
  
"Pansy? What does she have to do with this?"  
  
"Why don't you ask her, she seemed to have quite a lot of fun this morning!" Ginny started to cry and left the hospital.  
  
He thought and thought. What could of he done with a slut like Pansy?  
  
'That bitch is going to get it', he thought. 


	6. The Confrontation

CHAPTER SIX: THE CONFRONTATION ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco laid in the hospital bed thinking about how angry Ginny was. He had never seen her like that. Madame Pompfrey walked up and down the aisles. She finally approached Draco and told him he could go. He got his stuff in a rush and ran to the Slytherin Common Room. On the way there, he bumped into Hermione. Her books had fallen out of her hands, Draco tried to help her.  
  
"Leave my stuff alone! I don't want to become your next Pansy!" she yelled at him.  
  
"What!"  
  
"You heard me and don't act dumb!"  
  
"I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" Draco was turning red with anger, yet he was still confused.  
  
"Okay, since I see you're going to keep this act going on, I'll tell you what you. I had brought Ginny, Harry and Ron into the Prefects room where we do all of our stuff. There we see you and Pansy on the couch snogging each other senselessly. Ginny had just finished telling us how much you had changed and how much she really did like you but at that sight, she busted into tears and ran out of their down to the Great Hall. Are you happy?"  
  
"But still, what are you talking about? That wasn't me! After I changed my clothes, I went straight down to the Great Hall! I was no where near the prefect room!"  
  
Hermione looked at him not convinced, "When you were done snogging her, Ron wanted to pounce on you but your eyes glowed red, there was a darkness and you were gone".  
  
Draco looked more confused. "I think Pansy has a lot of explaining to do. All I know is that wasn't me".  
  
"I would like to believe you but", Hermione stopped and looked at Draco's face. She could see that he would never do something like that to Ginny. She let out a sigh and left.  
  
Draco got his stuff and went to the common room. There he saw Pansy.  
  
"Well, well, well!" she said smirking, "I see that you caught on to what you did this morning!"  
  
"What are you doing or even trying to do!" he hissed.  
  
"Your life is not yet a living hell, and my goal is to make it that way!"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Unlike you, I don't disgrace my family's name. You may be wealthier than me but I don't care. I am a death eater, Malfoy! And my assignment is to bring down all those who oppose!"  
  
"Whatever, you need a life! I oppose because I see that it brings misery to others plus the one who is loyal!"  
  
With that, Draco ran out of the common room and went to look for Ginny. He knew better than everyone else that she loved to read under the big tree by the lake. He ran out there and he found her there. But to his surprise, all he found was her body, it looked as if her very life was sucked out of her. He was in shock. He examined the body and saw a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
He took it out and read it,  
  
'Ah, you found the girl once, but as you can plainly see, her life is not there. You disobeyed me for this, this Weasley girl. Her soul remains with me and if you want it back, travel to find her. You were given a clue once before, but remember, Hogsmeade is big. If you don't find her with in a week, her soul will be given to the Dark Lord where he can thrive and grow stronger. Let's see how loyal you are to her. So far I can see, more than your family's name!  
-Father'  
  
He looked over to the body of his loved on and couldn't believe his father would stoop that low. 


	7. Soul Searching

A/N: Hi once again. Hugs and Kisses and hope you all are coping finely. Summer's almost over and I hope to finish this story soon. Thank You HiddenFlame for your comments. They are most appreciated. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: SOUL SEARCHING  
  
Draco had been angry before but never as much as right now. All the memories of his father abusing his mother were flooding back to him. He remembered the times his father was knocking her senseless, nearly an inch short of her life. He couldn't believe he would do such a thing, especially to a person who he never knew, a person Draco loved dearly.  
  
"185 Precise Road", he said softly. He looked back at Ginny's body and thought, 'I will need some help'.  
  
He conjured up a stretcher and placed Ginny on top. He first rushed to the hospital wing and told Madame Pompfrey to keep her in a safe place, especially away from roaming eyes. He stared at Ginny as she was placed into a special room with a password Madame Pompfrey and Draco knew only. He left to look for Hermione, Ron and Harry. He knew even though they didn't trust him, they would do anything to help Ginny.  
  
Draco went to the Great Hall first, but saw no one. He asked a Gryffindor where they might be. He told him to check the library. Draco rushed to check the library. He was in luck, for Hermione was always there.  
  
"Hermione!" he yelled running to her. He told her the whole story of when he went to Pansy, he showed her the note, and he finally told her about Ginny.  
  
"Puh-leeze! How do I know you're not making this up?" she asked.  
  
"You don't believe me? Oh please, if you want to bring Potter and Weasley to the hospital wing, I could prove that I'm not lying!" he said angrily.  
  
"Okay, but you better not do any funny stuff!" she said hesitantly.  
  
Draco ran of to the hospital wing and waited outside the special room. Within a couple of minutes, Hermione came down with Harry and Ron.  
  
"What have you done with my sister, you filthy ferret?!?!?" yelled Ron.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" yelled Draco.  
  
"So what happened then?" questioned Harry.  
  
Draco sighed and told both of them the story he told Hermione.  
  
".and now she's in here, all soulless and I hate to say it, but I'll need your help to get her back," Draco said. They all still weren't convinced. Draco turned to the doors and said the password.  
  
"Draco's one true love".  
  
The doors immediately swung open. With open mouths they all plainly saw, Draco wasn't lying. They went to the bed and surveyed the body. She was cold and lifeless. It was as if she was frozen in time.  
  
"So will you help me now?" pleaded Draco  
  
"Yes", they said in unison.  
  
Draco told them they only had one week. Harry told them they could use the Marauder's Map and Hermione said she would conjure up some spells just in case of the unexplainable.  
  
"We should leave tonight, at dusk when everyone should be in their dorms", said Ron, "I want my sister back in one piece".  
  
"Right", said Draco solemnly. He was looking at Ginny. Hermione could see that he had changed for the better, even though that was not like a Slytherin.  
  
Hours upon hours passed by. Everyone now was prepared. They waited until the last students were in their dorms. Harry knew the shortcut to Hogsmeade like the back of his hand. They followed him under his Invisibility Cloak. They finally arrived at the cellar of a store.  
  
"Lumos", said Hermione. It was quite dark. Draco pulled out the Map, Harry had let him hold.  
  
"We have to go to 185 Precise Road", he said.  
  
"That's near the Shrieking Shack", said Ron in a frightened tone.  
  
"Ron, do you remember our third year? There's nothing to be afraid of!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHhhhhhh!" they all told her. She turned a hint of pink and then was quiet.  
  
"Okay, let's go", said Draco.  
  
The walked out of the store and followed the road. On the map, they saw that they were moving in the right direction. Upon coming to the Shrieking Shack, the sky was dark and the wind was cold. They had all came out of the Invisibility Cloak seeing as they were far away from the central shops. They went further up the road into the forest up ahead.  
  
"Look!" said Hermione pointing to the map. They all did and saw that the place where the forest was, is nothing but a gray and black smudge. The caption said "The Forbidden Forest II".  
  
"I wonder if it's like the Forbidden Forest by Hogwarts?" said Harry.  
  
At the edge of the forest, they could see many glistening and glittering objects. They went into the forest and saw many mirrors, they were all confused.  
  
"What is all this, then?" asked Ron.  
  
"It looks like mirrors", said Hermione puzzled.  
  
The mirrors were shaped in a semi circle, just like a mouth of teeth. There was a mirror for each of them. Hermione looked into one. She saw herself with the most awards and the most prestigious wizarding titles. She was incredible happy. Ron looked into his and saw all the money he had ever wanted, also he was wearing a Chudely Cannons Quidditch uniform. His jaw dropped. Harry looked into his and saw his mother and father sitting and smiling back at him. His emerald green eyes started to water. Finally, Draco looked into his mirror. He was absolutely amazed at what he saw. He saw his father being romantic with his mother and at the side he saw himself with Ginny. This seemed to good to be true. Draco looked at everyone else, they were all in awe, too. Draco sensed there was something wrong. In all the mirrors, they were motioning them to come, as if they could walk through glass. But Draco took a closer look, it wasn't a reflection, but a boggart in disguise.  
  
"Experiallmus!" he yelled. All the mirrors but one broke. Everyone looked confused. They were out of the trance. They all looked into Draco's mirror and saw something unexplainable.  
  
"G-g-inny? Is that you?" said Draco. In the mirror was a floating figure in an orb. It looked like a girl for it had flowing hair. It was swirling and coming into light. Everybody's eyes widened as they saw, it was Ginny's soul.  
  
Draco wanted to help her. He touched the glass. It was strange. It felt like a gooey liquid, but when he removed his hand there was nothing on it. Everyone was as puzzled as he was. He pushed half his body in and went in. Everyone followed suit.  
  
They finally came out on to solid ground. Draco looked around. He saw everyone was there with him. He saw the same orb that he saw in the reflection. He ran to it but as he got closer, something large and glowing struck him making him collapse to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Well, sorry I took long for this chapter, I've been quite busy. I hope you like it and I hope to be able to read many more. I haven't been able to read the fifth book yet so I'm sorry if I don't add anything from it and if anything seems to be wrong, I thank you for pointing out my many mistakes. Well, see ya!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
TriniAngel4eva  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. The Final Arguement

A/N: Hi, I'm back once again. Sorry I haven't been writing, school's been in session and I've been sooooo very busy. I've been wanted to write everyday but I was swamped with homework. So here's the last and final chapter of the story. Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WOMAN! I WILL RAISE THE BOY THE WAY I WANT TO', said a booming voice in Draco's head. He recognized the voice to be his father screaming at his mother. He remembered that day. On that day, his father was clutching him by the collar of his shirt. He finally threw him into a near bookcase, knocking over some books. Lucius went over to his trembling mother and slapped her. 'That's what you get for meddling in the affairs of men!'  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Draco. He opened his eyes and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing over him. Draco shot up and looked all around. He saw he was still in the forest. He looked up and saw the orb.  
  
"What are you doing?" yelled Hermione. "The orb looks to have a hex on it".  
  
At that moment, there was a flash of light, and a booming sound. The light hit the ground and crackled. Out of the light came a dark figure. He was hooded and they couldn't see his face.  
  
"Ahh! Ickle Dracky has come out to play!" said the hooded figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco demanded at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What happened little Draco? You don't recognize," the figure raised his hand to his hood, " your own father?" The figure had revealed himself. It was Lucius.  
  
"YOU ARE NO FATHER TO ME!" yelled Draco. He pointed his wand towards Lucius, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH GINNY?"  
  
Lucius chuckled.  
  
"The little Weasley girl? I wanted to see for what whore you betrayed the family name for".  
  
"YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY CALLING HER THAT!" yelled Draco, "YOU DON'T KNOW HER! I LOVE HER AND NOTHING YOU WILL DO WILL CHANGE THAT!"  
  
Draco turned his back for a moment looking for his wand, when a streak of green light had come out and knocked out both Hermione and Ron. Harry looked down. Draco ran over to them. Lucius let out another chuckle.  
  
"Stupid boy! You will never be able to feel the power of the Dark Lord! Using this power could do many things, even the simplest things, of stunning people".  
  
Harry got out and withdrew his wand from his pocket.  
  
"You, Mr. Malfoy, have crossed the line! Portego!" Harry yelled.  
  
A stream of red light rushed out of his wand but was reflected and bounced back stunning Harry instead.  
  
"Well know, your defense is down. What is your decision?"  
  
"How many times will I have to tell you! I will and never will become a Death Eater!"  
  
"Then face the wrath of Voldemort!" yelled Lucius. His eyes all of a sudden turned into red slits as if Voldemort himself had just possessed him. He had just summoned a spell but missed Draco as he ran behind a tree.  
  
Panting with all his might he thought, "If I could get him to use a powerful spell near the orb, probably I can break it".  
  
It was worth a shot. The possessed man saw Draco. He ran towards the orb. He ran in front of the orb. Lucius was full of fury. "AVADA KADVRA!" he yelled. Draco ran out of the way. The spell hit the orb breaking it. Ginny's soul was able to escape and return to her body.  
  
"What? Whe-" she stopped. She looked up and saw Draco struggling for now, Lucius was choking him.  
  
Ginny ran threw her arms around Lucius neck trying to bend him back. Lucius was displeased and used a spell that made her fly into a tree.  
  
Draco was full of rage. He threw Lucius off and attacked him. He took a piece of glass from the orb and rammed it into him. Blood was flying everywhere. Then he took his wand and his final words to his father was, "AVADA KADVRA!" Lucius was dead.  
  
Draco ran to Ginny. She was somewhat okay except for her temple was bleeding.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay", she said looking towards him. She saw he had many bruises and scars that were bleeding. "Where is the rest?"  
  
Draco took her to where they were. Ginny was able to revive them. They were about to go back to Hogwarts. Everyone except for Ginny and Draco had left.  
  
Ginny broke down crying. "I'm so sorry! Why didn't I believe you! I feel like an idiot!"  
  
"Hey, shhh, don't worry. It wasn't your fault". He said trying to comfort her.  
  
"No, everything happens bad, which makes everyone else suffer!"  
  
At that moment, Draco swooped down and kissed her passionately.  
  
"There is worse that can happen. Not everything bad happens to you. At least you never had a father like mine, who tried to kill the girl I love", he said.  
  
Ginny looked up at him. Her eyes were twinkling. "I love you", she said softly.  
  
"I love you, too".  
  
With that, they left the forest.  
  
THE END 


End file.
